The introduction of the fluoro atom can double the activity of compounds because the fluoro atom has good simulation, electronic effect, block effect, penetration and so on. Some new pesticides containing fluoro have come forth recently, the proportion of new pesticides gets higher and higher.
Methoxyacrylate compounds are known with bioactivity. They were disclosed in many patents, for example EP335519, U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,085, U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,128, U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,980, U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,144, U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,748, U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,854, U.S. Pat. No. 6,653,258, US2004029944, WO2003087032 and so on, many pesticides have been commercialized, the structures and names of some commercialized pesticides are as follows.

Though there have been many patents and commercialized pesticides, the substituted para-trifluoromethyl phenyl ether compounds of the invention have not been published especially.